pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: A Fight to Remember
Plants vs. Zombies: A Fight to Remember is a video game for XBox One and PlayStation 4. Gameplay In Single Player, you can only control the plants while the NPCs are zombies. You start out with 3 plants (Peashooter, Sunflower and Wall-Nut) while you have to unlock others (such as Repeater and Lily Pad). Your main goal is to find all the zombies and defeat them. To move, you have to earn sun. To earn sun, you have to win minigames. When using 25 sun, you can move 1 space in any direction. Crazy Dave will pick up the plant you are using and take it to the next space. You also get sun when landing on SunSpaces. There are many types of spaces, including CrazeSpaces, TimeSpaces and PlantSpaces. In Multiplayer, 1-2 people control plants while 1-2 other people control zombies. When a zombie wins, the zombie gets brains. This is the same when landing on a SunSpace. When a zombie eats the plant(s) or the plant(s) kill all the zombies, the game ends. Areas *The Garden *The Greenhouse *The Neighborhood Pool *The Foggy Forest *The Factory *The Dream Dream *The Dream Garden *The Dream Greenhouse *The Neighborhood Dream Pool *The Foggy Dream Forest *The Dream Factory *The Double Dream Plants Starting *Peashooter **Power: Shoots peas at zombies *Wall-Nut **Power: Rolls itself at zombies *Sunflower **Power: Zaps sun The Garden *Potato Bomber (Potato Mine) **Power: Throws exploding potatoes *Snow Pea **Power: Shoots peas that freeze zombies for the rest of their turn *Chomper **Power: Swallows zombies *Repeater **Power: Shoots two peas at a time *Cherry Pit (Replacement of Cherry Bomb) **Power: Digs craters that zombies can fall into; the more turns it digs there, the more damage it does *Bloomerang **Power: Shoots boomerangs at zombies *Torchwood **Power: Sets zombies on fire that damages them one time every time they move *Rose Thorn (Replacement of Spikeweed) **Power: Hurts zombies with thorns *Cabbage-Pult **Power: Lobs cabbages over obstacles *Spring Bean **Power: Bounces zombies high; does more damage depending on bounce The Greenhouse *Bonk Choy **Power: Punches zombies 1 space ahead Minigames Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: A Fight to Remember/Minigames Spaces *SunSpaces **Gives the player 25 Sun/Brains. *CrazeSpaces **Crazy Dave gives the winner of the next minigame something good or bad. *TimeSpaces **Penny makes you and the zombies travel back in time to ruins for 1 turn so you can see where the zombies are. *PlantSpaces **When a zombie lands on it, something bad happens, but when a plant lands on it, something good happens. *ZombieSpaces **Like a PlantSpace, but when zombies land on it, something good happens. *HealthSpaces **Heals all players/NPCs on your team. *MinusSpaces **Removes 25 Sun/Brains. *TacoSpaces **When you land on it, Crazy Dave will be attracted to the taco and not move your plant for the next turn. *SwitchSpaces **Switches the plant/zombie out for a different one. Area Exclusive Spaces The Greenhouse *BloomSpaces **Gives you a Mini Plant Minion. If a zombie lands on it, it will become a DoomSpace. *SeedSpaces **Seeds fall on all players/NPCs who aren't teammates. *DoomSpaces **Gives zombies an Imp Minion. If a plant lands on it, it will become a BloomSpace. The Neighborhood Pool *SplashSpaces **Shoots water on all zombies on screen. If a zombie lands on it, it becomes a FountainSpace. *FountainSpaces **Blasts zombies or plants to a different space. The Foggy Forest *BloverSpace **Summons a Blover to clear some fog. If a zombie lands on it, the zombie will become a Balloon Zombie. *PlanternSpace **Gives you a small Plantern minion. The Factory *MetalSpace **Makes the plant/zombie that lands on it metal and harder to defeat. *BoomSpace **The space blows up, removing the metal or half of your health. Category:Games